


Maybe He Can Be Mine

by DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Falling in love with your best friends brother, First Kiss, Humor, Implied Smut, Levi doesnt like Annabeth, Levi is a child of Bellona, M/M, has nothing to do with the SNK universe, implied loss of virginity, levi's hella rude, like at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside/pseuds/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can be seen as the sequel to "Love." but isnt officially the sequel idk</p><p> </p><p>Maybe, he though, as his eyes closed, maybe Aphrodite had been telling the truth, maybe Levi really could always be his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe He Can Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Random one shot for the pairing Levi Ackerman and Nico di Angelo, needed to write these two together and wanted to make Levi a demigod, not that good but it was written in like a hour so 
> 
> this was spell checked but not edited

He met Levi when he was fifteen and visiting Reyna after being out of contact for the last eight months.Thankfully, Percy and Annabeth were away on a trip to the Caribbean, so he wouldn't have to deal with them. And Jason was tucked away at Camp Half Blood, so he wouldn't have to deal with him following him around and he wouldn't have to deal with "lets talk about it" "hey nico wanna talk about it" "i think this is a good time to talk about it."

Nope, he was not talking about. Why did he have to talk about it anyways?

He had came out, people knew, that was it, done.

He spent the day with Reyna and Hazel, going out to lunch at a small cafe that served sandwiches and scones and ice cream and then they had done some shopping, popping into jewelry and clothing stores which he was very surprised that Reyna was interested in and then at the end of the day he had walked Reyna back to her quarters, holding her bags like the gentlemen he had been brought up to be, and that was when he had met Levi Ackerman, Reyna's only known sibling beside Hylla, though he was only a half sibling.

The short man, he was a man, not a teenager, at least twenty years old, was standing in front of his sisters door, his boot covered foot was tapping rapidly at the stone floor of the walk that led up to her door. He had a very bored face, the only emotion were the creases in his forehead that had came from worrying about where his younger sister had gone off to when they were supposed to met up that night, and she was a hour late. His stormy gray eyes followed them up the stone stairs and then watched them closely as they approached.

"Levi," Reyna said at Nico's side. "Sorry I'm late." "I could have shit my pants or something, you didn't even leave me a key." Levi said, completely ignoring Nico.

Okay maybe he was wrong, maybe the guy was sixty.

Reyna snorted. "Enough with the shit jokes Levi, no one thinks their funny besides you."

"I didn't ever say that I was trying to amuse anyone but myself." Levi said seriously, his stormy gray eyes moved from his sisters tanned face and went over to Nico's white one.

"Who are you?" he asked bluntly.

"Nico di Angelo," he snorted, because wow, all the charm and manners in the family must have been given to Reyna.

"Who are you?"

"Levi Ackerman," Levi said softly. "Reyna's older brother. Your Hades gay kid right?"

Nico's eyes widened and he immediately looked to Reyna in disbelief. "Levi is simply....very observant."

Levi nodded in agreement and then took the keys that Reyna had been taking out of her pocket. He unlocked the door and then took the bags from Nico's hands, carrying them into his sisters quarts with a swift turn at the heel.

He raised a brow at Reyna, "You never told me you had a brother." Reyna shrugged. "Levi's done his twelve years in the legion, he's been traveling the world for the last year or so but now he's come back." she snorted. "I wouldn't be surprised if he rejoins and stays in the legion forever actually, the only reason he retired was so I could become praetor. He gave her a confused look, Reyna smiled. "Levi and Jason were praetors when I came to New Rome. After a year of being in the legion he hit his twelfth mark and decided to step down, telling the people I was his legacy and he wanted me to take praetor-ship, the senators all agreed of course, no one would dare go against Levi, not even now. He stayed around to mentor me for a year or so and then he left to travel for a bit, he told me he might rejoin the legion when he came back. He hasn't told me yet." Reyna's smile widened and her eyes shown with a soft fondness. "I learned everything I knew of being a praetor from him, and I try to follow what he would do the best I can."

"Alright, stop getting all sentimental." Levi said, reappearing in the doorway. "Is your best gay friend staying?" he asked.

"How can you make gay jokes when your gay too?"

"Honey the only reason I _can_ make those jokes is _because_ I'm gay, get your sword out of your ass and come in," Levi said snapping his fingers and gesturing her inside like she was a pouty little child who refused to listen. 

Reyna rolled her eyes and smiled at Nico. "Wanna come in?"

Nico shook his head. "No thank you, you need to speak to your brother." he took a step back and nodded. "Reyna. Levi. See you another time."

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow, di Angelo!" Reyna said sternly as he retreated to the shadows.

"I'm staying a week." he reminded her and then shadow traveled away to Hazel's apartment.

......

Nico ended up staying a month instead. 

He tried to tell himself it had nothing to do with the fact he had a crush on Levi Ackerman, but he was lying to himself really.

Reyna had wanted to spend as much time as she could with him before he left, but with Reyna along came Levi, so the three of them, and most of the time also Hazel, spent a week together. On the third day Hazel and Reyna were busy with legion work and he found himself on the war field with Levi, doing nothing but walking in silence, and then, eventually, they began to talk.

"I've heard a lot of stories about you." Levi said, interrupting their silence.

"Oh really?" he said. "Like what?"

"Like how the only reason we won the Titan war was because you convinced your father to help, that the only reason we won the war with Gaea was because you helped the seven to the Doors of the Death, that the only reason the Romans and Greeks didn't have a war was because you and my sister brought them the statue." Levi paused. "I also heard you did all that because you're in love with Percy Jackson."

Nico froze, and Levi did too, watching him patiently.

"I don't feel that way anymore." Nico said. "Aphrodite did me a favor and now I don't  love him anymore, and it feels amazing. But I still hate being around him."

"Aphrodite only promised you that you wouldn't love him," Levi said, a weird look on his face. "She didn't say anything about not caring."

Nico and Levi stared at one another for a long moment, before Nico turned away with a scoff and continued walking over the war grounds, Levi following behind him in silence once again.

He tried to ignore his growing feelings, he tried to fight back Aphrodite words to him, her promise that was always bubbling to the surface, _" But you will find true love Nico, he’s much closer than you think, I promise.”_ She had promised on Love itself that he wouldn't hurt anymore over boys, so did....did that mean that Levi-

"Nico! Percy and Annabeth are back, wanna come greet them with me? Jason, Piper, Leo and Calypso are visiting too!"

"Sure.

......

Levi, apparently, did not like Percy all that much he also he thought Annabeth was annoying, and he told her so.

Annabeth blinked at him. "What?"

"Do you ever stop talking,  _shut up,_ I know your all proud and everything, but not everyone loves the sound of your voice." Everyone stared at him in shock, not even Percy was able to come up with something to say in response. 

"Levi." Reyna said.

"What? I'm not being rude, I'm being _honest_ , your voice is annoying, shit your personality is just annoying, you don't have to prove to us your a fucking know it all. Actually, you know what I take that back, if you did know it all you would know to shut the fuck up every once in a while, gods damn girl, breath in between your sentences." and with that he left, not looking even the slightest bit mussed. 

the shocked silence was broken not a moment later by Leo hysterically laughing. "Holy shit that dudes fucking hilarious! Oh sorry Annie but- _oh my god the way he said it, i cant breath."_ Calypso stared at her boyfriend in disbelief, clearly not able to even began to process how insensitive he was being. Jason snorted in amusement and he was slapped upside the head by Piper, who was waiting for her still shocked friend to come out of it. 

"Annabeth?" Percy asked, waving a hand in front of her face. "Annabeth you there?"

Nico quietly exited the room, and found Levi in the training arena, his shirt off and a towel hanging around his neck as he beat the crap out of a dummie, their was sweat streaking down his rippling back muscles and he could feel his pants tightening in interest. Curse his inexperienced, teenage boy body. He zipped up his jacket and tugged it into place. 

"So that was entertaining," he said loud enough for Levi to hear him.

Levi turned to him, revealing his sweaty, muscled chest, he tugged the towel down and wiped off his pecs, shooting Nico a amused smirk that made his heart leap. _Why, why is it always me?_

 _"_ Sorry," Levi said, he didn't sound sorry at all. "Children of Bellona and Athena hardly ever get along. I'm surprised Reyna can take so much to her." He sighed and sat down next to Nico, wiping sweat from his brow. "Our mothers have never liked one another, Bellona is the goddess of war, but Athena is the goddess of battle strategies, so you can see, there's some bitterness their, and I hate know it alls, they would learn more if they shut up every now and again."

Nico stayed silent.

"You cant honestly tell me you like her. Or am I reading you wrong."

Nico paused. "I have a lot of respect for Annabeth, but.....no, I don't like her very much, but I was in love with her boyfriend for four years so." he shrugged and sighed. 

He turned and met Levi's gray eyes. 

"Hey di Angelo?"

"Yeah?"

"You ever been kissed before?"

Nico flushed from his hairline all the way to his collar bone. "Um..." he avoided those stormy gray eyes. "I um..."

"Nico."

Nico looked up only to have his mouth to be covered by Levi's. He gasped in surprise,his hands flew to grasp his shoulders on reflex. Levi's short, muscles arms came to cradle his waist and he was pulled flush against the older mans strong chest, he clung to him as his lips were softly kissed, Levi was much more tender like he had expected him to be. He let a tiny whimper when Levi pulled back, he watched as Levi bite the string of saliva string that held their lips together, then backed away and went into his personal space, leaving Nico breathless and glossy eyed. 

"Oh gods." he whispered, his eyes on Levi's profile.

Levi turned to him, raising a brow, it was all still and silent, until Nico suddenly hurtled himself at Levi, the older man catching him and landing on his back with Nico on top of him, their lips slamming together, teeth smacking together, and they started kissing aggressively.

"Levi you are going back to that room right now and your going too- _what the fuck you guys are you serious Annabeth is crying and your making out?"_

Levi detached himself from Nico and looked at his younger sister in annoyance. "Not my problem home girl couldn't accept the power of truth."

"Levi that is so rude how can you even-" Reyna cut herself off when Levi rolled Nico  so the son of Hades was laid out before him and began what Reyna would call  _tongue fucking his mouth,_ she growled in exasperation and slammed the doors shut behind her, cursing them both to Tartarus.

"Your so mean," Nico giggled as Levi kissed his neck.

"Dont care." Levi said seriously and then caught his mouth in a intense kiss.

....

"Well we're all fucked." Reyna said as she reentered the room where Annabeth was crying.

"Huh?" Percy asked.

"Nico and Levi are making out on the floor in the training arena, me and Hazel get to be sister in laws."

"Cool, we can start on making Nico his wedding dress!" Leo said and then started hysterically laughing once again.

Judging by the look on her face, Calypso was, not for the first time, questioning all her decisions in life.

.....

Levi littered the back of his neck with kisses as he panted into the sweat covered pillow, a hand still clenching at the bed sheets and eyes lidded.

"You gonna live, old man?" Levi chuckled.

Nico whimpered in response and turned so he was tucked under Levi;s chin.

Maybe, he though, as his eyes closed, maybe Aphrodite had been telling the truth, maybe Levi really could always be his.

 


End file.
